Princess Ruby Bear
Princess Ruby is a Bear who originally made her debut as a USA-exclusive plush toy in the mid 1990's. While she made no further appearances in any of the original 90's Wonder Pets media, she was later revived in the 2000's toyline with an updated appearance. She had light blue fur in her initial design, which was later changed to amethyst purple, and her Belly badge is a jack-in-the-box stamped with a red heart with a yellow star popping out. Surprise Bear loves surprises. This bear doesn't mind life's little twists and turns. In fact, she revels in them. Sometimes all it takes is a random joke or act of kindness to turn anyone's day around, and mixing things is the best way to turn an ordinary day into an extraordinary one. In other languages: Dutch: Bengelbeertje ("Rascal Bear") French: Groscascou French (Canadian): Ourson Surprise ("Surprise Bear") Spanish: Sorpreosita German: Überraschungs Bärchi ("Surprise Bear") Japanese: サプライズベア Norwegian: Lurebamse ("Trick Bear"), though in some appearances she is called "Overraskelsen" ("The Surprise"). Contentshide Original series 1983-1986 toyline 2000s series Oopsy Does it! Adventures in Care-a-Lot TV series Share Bear Shines 2010's series Welcome to Care-a-Lot Description Notes Original seriesEdit 1983-1986 toylineEdit Surprise UK Surprise Bear from the 80's UK toyline Surprise Bear first burst onto the scene during the original mid-1980's Care Bears toyline as a UK-exclusive plush doll. Unlike her more well-known later appearance, this version had light blue fur and a slightly different Belly Badge, but was still characterized by having the same spontaneous, fun-loving nature that would become associated with the character in years to come. Given the doll's rarity and short shelf life, it's no surprise that it commands a high price among collectors. 2000s seriesEdit Surprisebear Surprise Bear's appearance in 2005 Oopsy Does it!Edit Surprise Bear makes her animated debut in the 2007 computer-animated film Oopsy Does It! as one of the many residents of Care-a-Lot. When the villainous Grizzle tricks the titular Oopsy Bear into helping him steal the other bear's Belly Badges, he attempts to use their combined power to take over the entire town. However, they end up not responding to his commands because he simply doesn't care, and the orb containing them becomes smashed. Seemingly without their powers forever, the bears, including Surprise, are encouraged by Oopsy to hold hands and remember how much they care, which restores their lost symbols. Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! Adventures in Care-a-Lot TV seriesEdit Surprise Bear is a supporting character in the 2007-2008 Adventures in Care-a-Lot television series, sporting a newer, more stylized appearance that includes longer hair pulled up in a ponytail with a blue scrunchie. Her first major appearance occurs in during the annual "Surprise Day" celebration (her absolute favorite time of year), where it turns out Harmony Bear doesn't share her enthusiasm and can't stand to be surprised. With some coaxing, however, the she's able to turn her situation around. Surprise Day Surprise AIC Surprise Bear from the 2000s series Later, when Oopsy Bear accidentally gets hit with Grizzle's love perfume, he attracts the attention of everyone in town, including Surprise Bear. All You Need Is... She pops up again when Grizzle's new robot, Newbie, is sent to Care-a-Lot to erase the Belly Badges of all its residents. However, the machine doesn't work as intended, and it instead amplifies the particular personality traits of whoever gets hit with its beam. Surprise Bear herself becomes particularly "surprise-y" and leaps out at Oopsy, convinced that he needs to be more surprised. Erased Share Bear ShinesEdit Suprise makes minor appearances in the 2009 direct-to-video Care Bears film as one of the citizens of Care-a-Lot. We first see her among the bears who perform in the "I Believe" music sequence, and again at the end of the film during the ribbon-cutting ceremony at the town's new light-equipped tower. Care Bears: Share Bear Shines 2010's seriesEdit Welcome to Care-a-LotEdit Surprise Bear makes a background cameo during a crowd scenes in Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. DescriptionEdit 2005-2006: Surprise Bear thinks new and unexpected things are fun. This bear helps others try out new and different things. Of course, she also loves surprise gifts and parties. Surprise has a surprising tummy symbol that says what she's about - a smiling star springing out of a jack-in-the-box. 2002 Website Description: Caring Mission: She encourages others to enjoy the unexpected. Symbol: A smiling star springing out of a jack-in-the-box. Personality: Adventurous, bold and fun-loving. Character Quirk: She seems to appear out of thin air, saying "Surprise!" and startling everyone who's already there. Color: Purple. Best Friend: Champ Care Bear Relationship Challenge: Tenderheart Bear—he's nice, but sooo predictable. Motto: Look for the prize in every surprise. 2007-2011: No one loves a good surprise like Surprise Bear! And since she's always springing fun on someone, it's no surprise her belly badge is a colorful heart-stamped jack-in-the-box. Funny and light-hearted, purple and playful, you never know where Surprise Bear will pop up next. You just know it will be fun when she does! 2012-Present: There's nothing like something new and unexpected to brighten your day, and Surprise Bear is just the bear to make it happen! She's a whiz at giving extra-fun gifts that make all of her friends smile. And throwing parties? Well, that's her specialty, of course! It's no surprise that on her tummy there's a smiling star springing out of a jack-in-the-box — because that’s exactly how happy surprises make everyone feel! NotesEdit An animated Surprise Bear appears in a live action "Hide-&-Seek Care Bears" commercial alongside two kids. She is voiced here by Grey DeLisle, who also provides the voice for her talking plush doll. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Teal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who get glamourish beauty Category:Royalty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets